


Edges

by omphale23



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser was careful as he applied the lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/profile)[**slidellra**](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/) for the instant beta, and for laughing in a highly inappropriate manner at my family.

Fraser was careful as he applied the lipstick. He found this to be the most difficult process the first time and was determined not to make the same mistakes twice.

He traced the curve of his lip slowly, frowning in concentration. He was painfully conscious of Ray, watching him from a dozen feet away with his eyes narrowed. It made the entire experience bear little relation to his first efforts at altering his appearance, his gender.

Not that the differences weren't already obvious. For one thing, his previous efforts had the imprimatur of a case, the official sanction necessary to change the import of his actions without any effort on his own part.

This was very, very different.

Ray's expression made it different. The buzz of tension in the room made it different.

As he finished, Fraser ran the edge of his ring finger over the skin that surrounded his lips, correcting the edges as he'd seen women do.

He circled his lip lightly and then pulled his hand back, rubbing the faint pink stain off with his thumb. Satisfied, he looked into the mirror and caught Ray staring.

Fraser closed the tube of pigment and placed it on the edge of the sink.

Ray rubbed his own lower lip, holding Fraser's gaze as he rose from the bed and walked across the room. Finally they stood shoulder to shoulder, staring at the reflection.

Ray reached out and turned Fraser to face him, bringing his hand cautiously up to rest the pad of his thumb in the center of Fraser's lower lip. Gently, smoothly, he dragged it across the stickiness of the lipstick, pausing at the outer edge of Fraser's lip with his eyebrows raised.

Fraser didn't move. Ray nodded his head, and then slid his thumb onto Fraser's cheek, smearing the color beyond the lines Fraser had so carefully drawn.

Fraser only had a moment to consider the ways in which Ray was *always* pushing his life outside those lines, changing the shape of things without warning, without thought. After that, Ray's mouth was on his and there was no space for caution.


End file.
